How to Train Your Dragon meets Tomb Raider
by Com. Emily T
Summary: The Endurance crew crash in the Viking archipelago. (Discontinued. Might just continue with a story about Tomb Raider. I'm thinking about scraping this and starting over with a regular Tomb Raider story)
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere near London, England, a research vessel called _The_ _Endurance_ was preparing to sail towards Iceland (somewhere near Berk or some islands near Iceland or near the UK), where the ancient Vikings used to live. They have weapons stored just in case something happens and they have a big crew. (A crew of 515 people.)

Roth was standing on the dock, next to the gangway waiting for the crew to show up. Lara Croft was walking towards him, looking down at her journal, before looking up at Roth. Lara smiled when she saw him and went up and hugged him. "Oh Roth, it's been so long. Thanks for inviting me to help research." Lara said.

Roth hugged her back, "It's no problem girl. I'm just glad that we get to be together on an adventure again." He replied in his heavy British accent. Lara then took her stuff and boarded the ship and went to her cabin. After a couple hours of waiting for people to show up, they begin to set sail.

Roth was on the bridge of The Endurance looking at the weather map. He looked at Grim, the ship's helmsman (guy who steers the ship) before picking up a radio to communicate to the ship. "Attention, this is Captain Conrad Roth. We will be arriving in the ancient Viking homeland in a few hours, so try to get some rest." He said into the speaker.

"Grim, you know what to do." Roth said, to his trusty helmsman.

"Aye, Captain." Responded Grim, with his Scottish accent, and they began sailing north.

...

Some hours later, in the mess hall

Roth and Grim came down from the bridge and to the mess hall to eat and they had someone else steering. Roth and Grim were listening to the radio of opposing football teams while Lara and Dr. Whitman argued about the exact location of The Ghost Ilses (for this story the area where the Vikings have settled and the Viking archipelago.)

"I don't believe that The Ghost Ilses are that far north. The books simply don't support this." Whitman said.

"Well, in that case, whoever wrote those books must have never found the Ghost Isles within the Viking archipelago." Sam said looking up from a book that has Viking and Japanese culture.

"I've talked to Roth about this. There's no point in following other people's footsteps, Dr. Whitman. People have already studied Norway and found that the Vikings left and went somewhere else and why the Japanese went after them." Lara said, while looking at a map of Iceland, the Vikings Archipelago (I'm including all the islands from the Dreamworks Dragons show), the top part of the U.K., and Norway, but Whitman didn't look convinced.

"I'm not going to bet my reputation on your hunch. I'm the lead archaeologist here." Whitman said.

"An' when were you last in the field without a TV crew behind you?" Asked Grim, who was serving everyone their meal.

"I've got 30 years experience, 4 PhDs, one in East Asian history and the other in Norse history. So why do you just stick to boats, Mr. Grim?" Whitman said turning back to Lara.

"Ship, Dr. Whitman. It's a ship. You don't need a PhD to know that." Grim said.

"Look going Northeast will take us directly into the Viking archipelago. That where we need to go." Lara said.

"Lara, my Little Bird...I'd follow you anywhere but that place has a bad energy." Jonah said, putting a plate of food on the table.

"Bad storms, more like. Makes the Viking archipelago seem like Disney world. Sign me up." Said Alex, who was looking at a computer, showing the weather of the area.

"We are just here to study the ancient Vikings. I've heard stories about Queen Himiko saying she could summon storms and I want to know why she fled to the Viking archipelago." Lara said.

"Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Viking archipelago." Alex said, turning the computer and showing a massive storm so Reyes, Lara, Sam, and Whitman see.

"That doesn't look good." Sam said, concerned.

Grim came over and looked at it. "If it's wet. I can sail on it." Grim said.

"Don't tell me you..." Whitman started.

"Enough. We don't have tons of funds for this trip to argue about. It's either now or never. Lara is giving us fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the captain of this ship, so it's my decision. I say that we are going into the Viking archipelago." Roth said, which made Whitman walk away and Roth and Lara start looking at the map.

...

Sometime later, when the Endurance entered the Viking archipelago. Storms appeared and started tossing the ship and the Endurance got closer to the Ghost Isles, which was closer to Outcast Island and farther from Berk.

"Everyone! It's time to batten down the hatches! Stay inside since the sea and the storm had gotten worse!" Said Roth into the intercom.

...

A crew member was on the deck, when he saw something strange happened. He noticed something in the metal floor and he noticed a crack in the hull. Before he had a chance to say anything, he was thrown overboard by the ship crashing.

One crew member was in the fore cargo hold when the ship crashed. He was lurched forward and water was slowly filling the ship and he ran towards the stairs and ran up the decks.

Lara was in her cabin, on her phone or iPod, listening to her music with headphones, during the whole thing. She just closed her porthole (window) and got on her bed. She was thrown across her cabin when the ship crashed. She limped out of her cabin before closing the door to her cabin behind her. She was greeted by a crew member who slipped while rushing away from the water, and he drowned. Lara was swept away by the water and eventually she reached a hatch welded to the ceiling and she began pounding on it and she almost drowned. Fortunately, a crew member opened the hatch, rescued her and closed the hatch to prevent their deck from flooding.

"Who are you?" Lara asked, looking up at the guy who saved her.

"The name is David. Lara right?" David said.

"Yes, it's Lara. What happened? Where's Roth?" Asked Lara.

"I honestly don't know. I assume we crashed because the cargo hold is flooded, along with 2 decks above that. Roth? He's still on the bridge, sending SOS signals. He wants everyone to go to higher decks." David said as he helped Lara up, only to have the ship lurch again and they got flung on the ground again, with Lara on top of David.

Lara got up, smiling awkwardly at David as she helped him up. David just smile awkwardly also as they made their way to the topmost deck.

The _Endurance_ got stuck on a reef, and was being battered by waves, until being carried off by the waves. Roth continued trying to send an SOS signal before he and Grim and some crew members abandoned the bridge, but he took a portable emergency broadcast signal with him.

The _Endurance_ continued being pushed to the Ghost Isles, with tons of strain against the hull and people were being flung against the walls. The night sky was filled with dark storm clouds, that poured down heavy rain, with thunder and lightning, howling winds, and angry seas.

The _Endurance_ eventually split into two, the bow went beneath the waves and was wrecked badly against the island. Everyone inside the bow, were already unconscious from getting thrown around. The stern was still floating on the waves for a few minutes longer, until the stern was wrecked on rocks.

...

Meanwhile at a modern Berk. Hiccup, was wearing a plain t-shirt with camouflage shorts, sat on Toothless, with his metal leg in the stirrup. Hiccup was messing with an emergency broadcast signal for ships while looking out in the direction of the Ghost Isles and while looking at the approaching storm.

"There you are son. You are still messing with that?" Asked Gen. Stoick, strapping his heavy SCAR rifle to his back. (he's wearing a military general uniform, with 19 medals.) as he walked up next to Toothless and Hiccup.

"Yeah, I think I got it working." Hiccup said, putting it aside.

"You want to come inside before it starts pouring? You can sleep in the barracks with your friends, the great hall, or our house and I believe your girlfriend and Freya are looking for you." Said Gen. Stoick. "I wouldn't want to keep the ladies waiting." (Hiccup and Astrid just became a boyfriend and girlfriend)

"I wonder why these storms always show up when something either enters or leaves this place?" Hiccup asked aloud. (The teens are 18 years old)

"I don't know, son. Probably had something to do with the Japanese queen that came here when the ancient Vikings were still around." Gen. Stoick said.

"Yeah, probably." Hiccup said, looking out towards the sea again, where the storm already started pouring with thunder and lightning.

"Come on, son. Let's go inside. The dragons are already in their stables and the automatic defenses are online." Gen. Stoick said as he turned away while Hiccup watched the lightning strikes against the horizon.

Hiccup was about to turn away until the emergency broadcast signal for ships went off, which made Stoick turn around. "Hello? This is Conrad Roth of the _Endurance_. We are taking water fast! We are approaching an island in the Viking archipelago. Hello? Can anyone read us?"

"So it does work?" Gen. Stoick said, impressed.

"This is Conrad Roth, captain of the _Endurance_. We are stranded on a island inside the Viking archipelago. Our ship has split in two." Said the emergency broadcast signal.

"Go on, Hiccup. Answer." Gen. Stoick said.

"Yes. We read you. What is your location?" Hiccup said.

"We are shipwrecked on the Ghost Isles in the Viking archipelago." Said Roth via emergency broadcast signal.

"Oh Thor. The Ghost Isles? That's close to Outcast Island, which the Berserkers and dragon hunters are stationed along with the outcasts. The Ghost Isles have that cult that probably worship that dead Japanese queen." Gen. Stoick said upon realizing.

"We will be there in the morning, to rescue you in the morning." Hiccup said.

"Thanks. I think I saw hints of civilization here, but we'll try to stay safe." Roth said via emergency broadcast signal.

"Good. We will find them or fight to find them in the morning. Now, we have to meet in the great hall to discuss this predicament." Gen. Stoick said, walking towards the great hall.

...

Everyone gathered in the great hall, with Stoick and Hiccup in the center, with the teens trying to figure out what's going on. "We have a situation." Gen. Stoick announced.

Immediately, soldiers became worried about what he is talking about. General Stoick tried yelling but the soldiers were louder, so he started shooting his heavy SCAR rifle to make the room quiet.

"We have a situation, in the Ghost Isles. It appears that our dead Japanese queen has awoken and wrecked a research ship there. The problem is, they are stranded with that crazy cult that worships the dead queen- the cult is called the Solarii and its run by a man named Matthias. On top of that, we have the Berserkers/Outcasts and the dragon hunters stationed at Outcast Island. So we try to rescue our friends but I'm sure that we will end up in war anyway." Gen. Stoick said.

"How I know of this. My son here, Hiccup or James, doesn't matter what you call him. He has fixed our emergency broadcast signal for the ships. Hiccup will go in the morning to try and rescue them. Everyone dismissed. Let's get ready to sleep." Said Gen. Stoick.

The soldiers exited the great hall, and returned to their barracks while Gen. Stoick went to his house. Hiccup returned to the barracks with his friends and he sat up for some time, watching YouTube on his phone while keeping the emergency broadcast signal radio with him.


	2. Chapter 2

[There is 4500 people on Berk since they built more to the island and expanded more]

The next morning, Hiccup woke up in someone's arms. He tried moving around but whoever was on top of him, was really strong. After a few minutes, he opened his emerald green ices and looked into icey blue eyes.

"Really, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, slightly amused.

"What? I can't sleep with my boyfriend?" Astrid asked, innocently with a smile, not letting him go. After a few seconds, she stop hugging him.

"No, it's not that. I would appreciate it, if I knew you were there instead of having me almost freaking out since I couldn't move." Hiccup said struggling to get up, only to have Astrid help him. That's when he noticed, she was still wearing a blue t-shirt and athletic shorts from bed and she has bad bed head.

He looked at the rest of his friends, and they were still in their bed clothes, which consisted of a t-shirt and athletic shorts but he noticed a couple people were missing. "Hey, where's Freya? And Heather?" Hiccup asked.

"She's in the bathroom, dying her hair a different color." Astrid said, still holding Hiccup's hand.

"Why? Her hair looks fine as brown." Hiccup said.

"That's what I said but I guess she wants a new look. I mean, who can blame her." Astrid said, giving Hiccup a kiss on the lips and Hiccup kissed back. "Heather and Windshear were sent to spy on our enemies by your dad."

"Oh, that's lovely. I'm going to go take a walk." Hiccup said, attaching his fake leg.

"I'm going with you." Astrid said, only to be rejected by Hiccup.

"No, I need you to stay with Freya and besides its just a short walk." Hiccup said, bringing his phone and walking out of the barracks. (He just shares it with his friends.)

A couple minutes later, Freya exited the bathroom to show off her new hair color. "So, Astrid. What do you think of my hair color?" Freya asked.

"Uh, I like it. It looks nice." Astrid said, upon viewing Freya's light blue hair. "It definitely suits you."

"Thanks, Astrid." Freya said, hugging her sister.

"No problem." Answered Astrid, hugging back.

...

Hiccup walked out of the barracks that he shared with his friends, and was almost immediately blinded by the sun. He walked down the island and to the beach and some man-made parts of the island.

He started walking down the beach for some time, before he saw what looked like a body and a ball rolling towards the area. He saw a little boy, chasing the ball and he caught the ball but didn't move from the spot and he dropped the ball.

Hiccup wondering what the kid was staring at and he wandered over there. Once he got there, what he saw stopped him in his tracks and the little boy ran away screaming, leaving his ball behind. "Oh Thor." Hiccup said, completely shocked at what he's seeing.

Hiccup saw 3 people, all of them men. One guy was curled up, and he hoped that he was unconscious and still alive and not dead. The next guy, had a deep gash, in his chest, which was bleeding heavily and he had no idea if the guy was alive. The last guy had some metal sticking out of his abdomen, and he was bleeding heavily and he seemed to be dead but he couldn't tell.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream and yell but he couldn't, almost as if the gods didn't want him screaming. He couldn't look at the bodies, but he couldn't look away. So, he ended up falling backwards, hitting his head hard against the sand and he blacked out.

...

The little boy ran screaming through the village, drawing soldiers and civilians out of their barracks and homes and great hall/command center and restaurants and any other building.

"What's wrong, Robert?" Asked a female civilian, with her husband close behind her.

"Dead people on the beach." He screamed before running away, still screaming until he ran into a building and knocking himself unconscious.

The teens and some adult Soldiers and civilians were trying to figure out what the kid meant. "Where's James?" Gen. Stoick said.

Astrid just glared at him but not where he could see. She hated that name Hiccup gave himself, and she liked the name Hiccup better, since it made him special. "Hiccup went to the beach." Astrid said.

Gen. Stoick and 4 soldiers and some others ran down to the beach to find James(Hiccup).

They ran down the beach until they saw the area where Hiccup was earlier. "James is over there on the ground." Said Snotlout.

"James!" Gen. Stoick bellowed, rushing over to his unconscious son. "Oh, good. He's just unconscious."

They found Hiccup, and then they found the other 3 guys who had been washed ashore.

A soldier was trying to perform CPR on the unconscious guy. "General. One guy is alive, we don't know about one, and the last guy is dead."

"Get James and the 3 men to the medical facility." Gen. Stoick said.

...

At the medical facility.

Hiccup woke up, gripping his head from the pain. He woke up and got off the table. He set his legs on the ground and started cursing quietly from the pain, whenever his fake leg was on the ground. He got up and walked out of the medical facility to find his father.

...

"Hey dad." Hiccup called, upon finding his father, talking to someone he didn't recognize.

"Ah, there you are son. I'm glad to see that you are up. You have someone here that wants to meet you." Gen. Stoick said, stepping aside to reveal the unconscious guy from the beach.

The guy began using his crouches since he had a broken leg. Once near Hiccup, he extended his hand for a handshake. "My name is David. I'm from the _Endurance_." David said. (Yes, it's the same guy that was with Lara.)

Hiccup gave the guy a handshake. "You can call either James or Triple H. You will hate my real name but I'll tell you that later. But for now, let's show you around the place." Hiccup said.

...

Hiccup and David walked to the barracks that Hiccup and his friends sleep in. "This is the barracks where my friends and I sleep." Hiccup said, walking in.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorston, and Ruffnut Thorston are the ones playing the video games over there." Said Hiccup, pointing to 3 people sitting in front of the TV. Snotlout and Tuffnut were currently playing Saints Row IV and were currently in a large firefight with cops, gang members/mercenaries, and STAG, while Ruffnut just watched them play.

"That's Fishlegs Ingerman and Finn there." Hiccup said, pointing to the big boy and the smaller one next to him, talking about dragons, in the corner of the barracks.

"There's another girl here but she's currently doing recon with Windshear. Her name is Heather." Hiccup said.

"Who is Windshear?" David asked.

"Oh, she's a razor whip dragon. We made peace with the dragons four years ago." Hiccup said. "Ah." Said David.

"That's Viola and Nola Kuntz. They are twins. With them is Svenvir and Thora Hofferson. They are the ones playing with the cards." Hiccup said, referring to the 3 girls and 1 boy that were playing some card game.

"The girl over there doing her hair. Apparently, she is my older sister that I didn't know about. We look alike." Hiccup said, pointing to the girl doing her hair. (I'll explain this in a later chapter of my other story.)

"Freya Hofferson is the one with the blue hair. Mrs. Hofferson adopted her 4 years ago." Hiccup said, pointing to Freya who was currently on her phone.

"Last but not least. That's Astrid Hofferson. She's the one wearing headphones and looking at her phone." Hiccup said, pointing to the girl, who looked like she was about to cry. Hiccup just assumed that she's either watching or listening to something sad. Unbeknownst to him, she stop listening to her phone to see if Hiccup will say something about his name.

"Hey James. What's your real name?" David asked.

"Yeah, it sounds terrible. My real name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. It's the worst name, which is why I changed it, so you can call me James or Triple H. I don't know if I was named that because I was special, which people say I am or a screwup." Hiccup said.

"Over there is Toothless. The only Night Fury, any one has seen so far." Hiccup said, pointing to Toothless who was sunning himself in the sun and Hiccup and David walked out of the the barracks to explore more of the island.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, his girlfriend, Astrid, was watching Titanic again, since that is her favorite romantic movie. Astrid never told anyone but she likes romantic/adventure/action/scifi movies and games and she tends to relate them to her relationship with Hiccup, for some reason.

...

Some time later, Heather returned from her recon mission. Every soldier had gathered in the announcement center. "Ok, the dragon hunters are dressed up as stormtroopers and its kinda funny since they still can't aim. Their fighter jets are Tie Fighters apparently. The Berserkers are dressed up as SWAT soldiers and they even have tanks. The Outcasts, well, just look like they are Knights. Also, the Solarii are currently fighting ancient Vikings and Japanese Samuari and they will be fighting us also." Heather said.

"Ok, we are against the Empire and SWAT forces and Knights along with a bunch of cult members and ancient Vikings/Samurai. And we have a research vessel crew of around 500 to rescue." Gen. Stoick said.


End file.
